Stevens Worst Nightmare
by tstripe00
Summary: What happens when 2p of Hetalia goes to the mason were Steven lives...let just say its not very good this is my first fanfiction hope you guys like it.


Stevens Worst Nightmare

Chapter 1 The Axis Powers

Italy was so made we were going slow he kept saying " come on you fucking slow pokes were going to be late!".

" We are going as fast as we can Italy" Germany said. We finally get there at 1pm we were huffing like crazy except for Italy. He acted all fine like it was nothing .

"See that wasn't that hard now was it?"

"No" We all say.

"Okay then we should go in now we don't want England to get mad at us for being late" Italy says in a creepy voice.

" I dont think thats a good idea Italy. this place seems weird and different"

"Oh come on West it can't be that bad."

"Yea Prussia is right, man. It really can't be that scary, right?" Japan said in a scared voice.

"You are acting like little fucking pussies except prussia he is acting like a man"

They headed into the mansion. Once hear a big crash coming from the kitchen. "It sound like England is cooking. Prussia go see what happen."

"W-why... never mind i'm going"

Prussia goes into the kitchen and see's nothing except for a broken plate." Hey England you in here... England... i guess he's not here."

He leaves the kitchen, heading to the others. Once he got there, he found only Germany. He was sitting in the corner like a little cowered.

"Hey West... West get up now!"

"W-what happen?! Where's Italy and Japan?"

"I don't know. When I got back u were right here."

"Oh okay we should go look for them."

"Alright lets go."

They both left to go look for them. They looked everywhere on the first floor, but no one was found. Now they were getting really scared. They wounded what was going on.

Chapter 2 Italy and Japan Knocked Out

"Prussia we should find a place to calm down for a bit now."

"No not till we find them."

"We l- PRUSSIA BEHIND YOU."

Prussia trues around to find a alien staring at them. They both jump in fear and start to back away slowly, but Germany stops.

"West what are you doing?! You're going to get killed if you stay here."

"Shut up, Prussia, i'm going to kill it. It can't be that hard."

"Fine then, i'm helping you."

They both fight the alien going 50%. Then he just disappeared like a flash. They barely had any wounds.

"See, Prussia, it wasn't that hard."

"Yea, yea i know, but lets go look for them now."

"Okay... we better hurry."

They run through every room looking for them. Then they get to the final room they wish that they are in this room. They open the door and see Japan and Italy on the ground bloody. They run to their bodies to see if they're still alive.

"ITALY, JAPAN WAKE UP COME ON WAKE UP!"

" Com down, West, there okay. There just knocked out. We need to find a safe room now so we can fix their wounds"

"Okay... okay lets go then."

They head to a safe room. It had all this food and water. They thought " this is perfect for a safe room.

" They set Italy and Japan on the beds and fix up their wounds, but they still wonder what happen to them and is it safe here.

Chapter 3 The Allies Forces

"Come on we better hurry if we don't want to be late!"

"Oh shut up, England. We won't be late its 1:50 p.m and the meeting starts at 2:30 p.m ."

" So, I want to be early, so i can make some cupcakes, Francey."

While EnglAnd and France were fighting, America and Canada were going at it again.

"Oh you shut the hell up ,Little Canada, you're the one being the ass not me!"

"Oh do you want to die you little fucker!"

England got so mad at them for cursing. He couldn't hold the anger in anymore.

" WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CURSING. NOW BOTH OF YOU PUT 2 DOLLARS IN THE JAR NOW OR I-"

"Were here. Gosh what little idiots you guys at least China and Russia are being com wait where is China?!"

They were worried because he has disappeared.

"He is probable stocking us like always, da?"

" Yea your proba-" france said in a oh not again voice.

"Hey guys! You missed me!?"

" China!No, but where did you go?"

"Oh, me? I just was stocking Russia. Hehehehehehehe."

"Wait me?! Why me?!" Russia said in a scared voice.

"Doesn't matter right now. We need to head in, it's getting cold out here."

They all agree, so they head inside. And when they get inside they find Germanys wipe.

"Hey guys do you think that Germany and the others are hear?"

"Don't be silly England its probable someone else's anyway."

"no i pretty sure ,Francy, that this is Germanys wipe."

They all thought they would be here at 2:50 not earlier. While they stand there they heard a yell coming from upstairs.

"Hey wasn't that Prussia voice coming upstairs?!" Russia said with a very scared voice.

" I think so. We better go check." France said while smoking a cigaret.

Chapter 4 Help Has Come

They all run upstairs to see what has happen. Once they got up there they saw blood everywhere. They heard a big slam in the room next to them.

"What was that?!" America said in a scared voice.

"I don't know what should we do? Francey do you have a idea?"

"In faked I do... we should go in the room and see what's going on."

They all agreed and went in the room and saw Prussia fighting the alien. They all yelled "PRUSSIA " When they yelled that the alien disappeared. They ran to Prussia who has wounds all over him.

"Prussia are you alright you're so bloody."

" England when did you guys get here? And yea im fine."

" We got here a couple minutes ago. When did you get here?"

"Well i got here with Italy, Germany, and Japan at 1 p.m. Well we should go to the safe room right now before that thing comes back."

They all said okay and then they headed to the safe room. Once they got there they saw Italy and Japan in the beds with bandages around their heads. So the allies ran to see what happen to them.

" Prussia what happen to them?!" England said in a very worried voice.

"We don't know we just found them in a room knocked out on the ground covered in blood."

"Oh germany i just noticed you were there. Anyway, are they okay?"

"Yea there okay just let them sleep til they wake up."

So they let Japan and Italy sleep. When everyone was eating dinner that England made Italy and Japan wake up.

"What happen?!" Japan said in a hurt voice.

"How am i supposed to know?!" Italy said in a tired voice.

They hear Italy and Japan up so they all ran to their see if they remember what happen to them.

"Italy ... Japan are you alright?!" said England.

"England,France, Russia, China, America everyone why are you guys get here?!" said Japan

"It's nice to see you to , Japan" China said with a glare.

" Umm okay whats going on?" Italy says with confusion.

"We don't know ,Italy." England said.  
It feel silence...


End file.
